SM100: Battling the Beast Within!
is the 8th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis By pure chance, Ash and Pikachu end up running into Tapu Koko again. They challenge it to a battle, but immediately afterwards, they find themselves in an unknown location. There, they meet a young man and the "Thunderclap Pokémon" Zeraora. Episode Plot As Ash wakes up and asks about the breakfast, but he notices that nobody's in the house, other than him, Rotom, and Pikachu. Meanwhile, Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui meditate on surfboards outside, as Ash finds them. The two explain they were meditating, and they hadn't had much time to pay attention to their surroundings, like the sky, trees, Pokémon, sea or sunrise. Kukui mentions the Pokémon live in balance with nature, and Burnet adds it is the spirit of Alola. Ash, Pikachu and Rotom are inspired, and they join in the meditation. As they meditate, Tapu Koko watches them. Later, Ash is running excitedly to school, surprising Rotom on why he's so fired up. Ash says that he promised Kiawe a battle after school, disappointing Rotom, since he won't have any energy to spare after school, which Ash brushes off and races Pikachu. Pikachu then suddenly stops, and they see Tapu Koko floating in front of them. Ash challenges Tapu Koko to a battle since he wants to get stronger before his Poni Island Grand Trial. Tapu Koko then leads them into the forest, where they have the battle: Tapu Koko's ability sets the Electric Terrain field. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, which is dodged. Tapu Koko responds with Dazzling Gleam, which gets dodged as well. Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt, and Tapu Koko responds with the same move, creating a sphere of electricity between them. Meanwhile, a differently colored Tapu Koko uses Thunderbolt towards the sky from a strange world, and it briefly merges with the other Tapu Koko, causing the electric collision to expand and rip a hole in the sky. As the light fades away, Rotom opens his eyes and notices that Ash and Pikachu disappeared. Ash wakes up and asks if Pikachu is okay. He then notices that he's in a barren and desolate desert and wonders where he is. Ash calls out for Rotom and Tapu Koko, but gets no response. He wonders if it's a dream and stretches Pikachu's cheeks, which annoys him and causes him to get Ash zapped in anger. They continue calling out and then Pikachu hears a noise within a ruined city, so they investigate. They notice a huge Pokémon they never saw before and decide to get closer. But Ash caused a rock to move, which made the Pokémon turn around. It didn't see anything, so it took a chunk of rock and ate it, causing Ash to exclaim in fear and it noticed. The giant Pokémon approached and started attacking them, chasing them into a dead end. With no choice but to battle, Ash has Pikachu use Thunderbolt, which just gets eaten by the Pokémon. The Pokémon emits a purple sludge, which nearly disintegrates the rubble. After nearly getting poisoned, they try to use Gigavolt Havoc, but Ash's Z-Ring does not function. As the beast's claw is about to strike, a man has his Pokémon use Close Combat, batting the claw away and surprising Ash and Pikachu. The man calls his Pokémon, Zeraora, and has it use Plasma Fists. Ash is amazed, but the man is frustrated, and decides to retreat. He advises Ash to come too, else if he wanted to be eaten by Guzzlord. They escape into a tunnel where Ash asks if the beast was called Guzzlord and gets a yes. The man asks him to be quiet, else Guzzlord would find them. When they get out, Ash introduces himself and Pikachu, and the man introduces himself as Dia and his Pokémon as Zeraora. Ash is amazed by Plasma Fists move, but Dia thinks it wasn't enough. Ash approaches Zeraora to ask it about the move, but it ignors him. However, Ash praises the fur on its back and rubs his face against its tail, earning another shock. Dia scolds him for touching it carelessly and Ash remarks that it acts just like when he first met Pikachu. Dia then asks what he's doing here, as the area's restricted. Ash explains how his battle with Tapu Koko got him there, and then asks if Guzzlord's a Pokémon. Dia explains that it's an Ultra Beast that appeared without warning, ate everything in its path, and tried to destroy the city. He also explains that a team called the Ultra Rangers were dispatched, but their moves did nothing, so they retreated and evacuated the city. Including the fact that he and Zeraora were the only ones left on the island because Pokémon lived there too, and he wants to restore the land back to what it was. Ash wishes to restore it as well, since he loves Pokémon too, and thinks that Pikachu feels the same way, who finds a bunch of Rattata and a Grubbin. Dia refuses his help as it would only hold him back. Angered, Ash explains that he was on a team called the Ultra Guardians and that he fought Ultra Beasts before. Dia doesn't know about "Ultra Guardians" but explains that Guzzlord is different from the rest and isn't a children's game. Ash argues that he doesn't think it is a game and challenges to prove his strength in a Pokémon battle; if he were to lose, Ash would leave Dia alone. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, which gets countered by the same move from Zeraora. The collision casts lightning into the sky. Pikachu follows with an Iron Tail, which Zeraora counters with Close Combat and injures Pikachu. Pikachu uses Electroweb, which traps Zeraora and then follows with a Thunderbolt. However, Zeraora breaks free with Slash, evades Thunderbolt and defeats Pikachu with Plasma Fists. After the battle, Dia asks if Pikachu was awake. Ash confirms that, and says that he didn't expect the Pikachu to be defeated by an electric move. Dia says that the battle settles the fact that he's going home, to which Ash has no choice but to agree, but doesn't know how to go home. Dia doesn't know but decides to start by contacting the Ultra Rangers to pick him up tomorrow, since he was a member until the team pulled out of the city. Ash likes how he's there because of his own selfishness. He then thinks of finding a place to sleep. Dia has Ash go to his base since it's dangerous to set up camp in the open, and since Guzzlord can show up anywhere. However,he reminds him that he's only staying until the Ultra Rangers pick him up. They travel to the base and along the way, Ash and Pikachu get hungry and complain about bringing his backpack that had his lunch. Dia notes that he talks a lot and gives Pikachu emergency Pokémon rations. Dia says that they're almost there and Ash sees a silhouette in the fog. Dia asks what was wrong and Ash realizes he is standing at the ruins of the Pokémon School. As the light faded, Rotom opens his eyes and notices that Ash and Pikachu disappeared. He keeps calling out for the two, while the original universe's Tapu Koko looks up towards the sky. Debuts Character *Dia Moves *Plasma Fists *Gastro Acid *Belch Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Zeraora (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Ash asks what rare Pokémon appears in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, Zeraora. The other answers are Marshadow (blue), Solgaleo (red), and Poipole (green). *In the possible alternate future of Alola, there was a Trainer who was just like the original game protagonist Red, and he owned a Litten. These cameo references will eventually re-appear in the next episode. *Ash's Pajama show a "Surfing Pikachu" which is on a Pokémon card. Gallery Kukui and Burnet meditate to show their respect to Alola SM100 2.png Ash encounters Tapu Koko again SM100 3.png Tapu Koko sets the Electric Field terrain SM100 4.png Pikachu fails to hit with Quick Attack SM100 5.png Tapu Koko and its alternative shiny version synchronize SM100 6.png Ash and Pikachu are in a demolished area SM100 7.png Ash is assured that this is no dream SM100 8.png A big-mouthed Ultra Beast appears SM100 9.png The Ultra Beast deflects Pikachu's Thunderbolt SM100 10.png The Ultra Beast spews acid SM100 11.png Ash's Z-Crystal is not working SM100 12.png The Pokémon stops the Ultra Beast's attack SM100 13.png The Pokémon clasps hands to unleash energy, the Plasma Fists SM100 14.png The Ultra Beast, Guzzlord, devastated the Alola region SM100 15.png The special squad, the Ultra Rangers, have been dispatched to solve the matter SM100 16.png Guzzlord was too powerful, causing the people to evacuate from the region SM100 17.png The Alola region was a peaceful place, with many people caring for their Pokémon, just like Ash SM100 18.png Pikachu and Zeraora clash against each other SM100 19.png Zeraora punches Pikachu away SM100 20.png Zeraora gets trapped in Electroweb SM100 21.png Ash and Pikachu are getting quite hungry SM100 22.png Ash finds the Pokémon School, but destroyed }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Junya Koshiba Category:Episodes animated by Taki Yatagi Category:Episodes animated by Noriko Ito Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts